mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Remember the Alamo
Remember the Alamo is an animated short film briefly covering the Battle of the Alamo. It was originally created in 2005, but the project was shelved, then eventually forgotten. It was not until 2013 that the footage was rediscovered, then compiled as part of the From the Vaults collection. Some live action scenes were also part of this film, but they were not recovered. Film Details *Release Date: February 23, 2013 *Running Time: 1 min. *MPAA Rating: n/a *Director: Daniel Bermudez *Producer: Andrew Bermudez *Writer: n/a Plot Summary WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to read this, skip to the next section. The film briefly covers the highlights of the Battle of the Alamo. The film begins with some cannon fire, then shows a messenger arrive at the Alamo, who is welcomed in. From there, the Mexican Army tries to scale the walls of the fort, but is pushed back. The messenger then leaves amidst the gunfire from the Mexican Army. The Mexican Army pushes forward again, this time breaking through the fort's walls. The men defending the fort are slaughtered, but the women and children are allowed to leave. The film ends with the famous moment when the line is drawn in the sand. Production History Around the same time The Roulette Match was created (early 2005), this short film was also made. At that time, an entire wild west set was built for creating animated films, and a fort was part of it. With some slight redecorating, the fort became the Alamo, ready to be filmed at every angle and to be destroyed when the Mexican Army pushes through. In the original cut, the animation was only a portion of the film, with most of it being live action dialogue scenes. However, right after Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon was released, all other projects being developed at the time, including this film, were put on hold. At this time, there was a period of stagnation when the then-named Daniel and Andrew Film Co. did not release any films (the name change and the Cornerstone Thespian Society were among the causes for this). During this period, development focused instead on other projects, like Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island and Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. By the time the period ended, this film was long forgotten. In 2013, during the Old LEGO Studios Film Hunt, all of the animation for this film was discovered on an archival CD, allowing the animated portion of this film to return. The From the Vaults release officially debuted on February 23, 2013. Audience Reception Not many people watched the film, but those that did were curious about the production history. One question by Push Over Productions was answered in an edition of Ask Mark Matthew. Mistakes *Visual Error: When a wagon leaves the Alamo and heads off into the desert, the horse and wagon disappear after they make contact with the backdrop. *Visual Error: In the final shot, the lighting drastically changes partway through. Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Creator, Animator, Editor *Daniel Bermudez - Historical Advisor, Director, Cameraman Trivia *This film was partially inspired by a visit to the actual Alamo in San Antonio, Texas. *This is our first film to use true animation *All of the events that happen in the film are modeled after actual events in the Battle of the Alamo; nothing was invented for the film. Gallery IM001653.JPG|Screenshot from the movie Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:2013